Aggretsuko - Cuentos de oficina
by Grandness
Summary: Después de la "Confesión" que Haida le hizo a Retsuko, la panda roja se queda con las dudas y trata de llevarlo de la forma más calmada posible. Haida es paciente.. Pero.. Esa paciencia tiene límite.. ¿Podrán ser una pareja con todo y defectos? Descubranlo aquí. (se incluyen historias adicionales de todos los personajes de la serie que complementarán esta historia).
1. 0 - Preludio - ARCO

**#0 Preludio Aggretsuko - Cuentos de oficina - ARCO**

Después de visitar a Haida en el hospital, Retsuko descubre que nada sale como uno quiere en la vida, comprende finalmente que hay que avanzar sin importar lo que venga, para asi ser más fuerte y salir adelante, la temerosa confesión de Haida hizo que la panda dudara sobre darle una respuesta sobre ello, simplemente agradeció a Haida que haya sido sincero con ella, el joven hiena sólo le sonrie, él puede esperar un poco más por esa respuesta. El queda decepcionado por no decirlo de mejor manera. Al salir del hospital Retsuko y Fenneko caminan juntas hacia la estación.

"Y entonces ¿Que te dijo?" consulta la fennec mientras mira su telefono

"N-nada importante jeje" responde algo nerviosa la panda

"¿De verdad?" Tu cara no dice eso

"N-no, no es nada de verdad" No quería decirle nada a la Fennec por respeto a Haida

"Esta bien, no tienes por que contarmelo, de todas formas ya lo se" dice la Fennec sin dejar de mirar su telefono

"A-ajaja" Ríe amablemente la panda avergonzada

"Dulce Retsuko, espero que aprecies los sentimientos de esa pobre tonta hiena" Dice para si misma Fenneko

"Dijiste algo Fenneko" pregunta la panda al oír ruidos en la dirección de la fennec.

"Nada nada, no te preocupes"

La vida continúa y la aventura de nuestros personajes recién inicia, las siguientes historias en este texto ocurren inmediatamente después de la primera temporada de Aggretsuko, el amor y la amistad se harán más presente en esta historia, también contaremos pasajes de cada uno de los personajes de la historia:

Retsuko, después de la confesión de Haida trata de comprender por qué Haida se enamora de ella, mientras esos sentimientos ocultos florecen sin darse cuenta en cada situación casual.

Haida, después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, trata de recordar lo que pasó esa noche cuando cayó enfermo, luego comprenderá que el amor no siempre sale como uno quiere.

Fenneko sigue siendo ella misma, aunque ahora tiene encuentros casuales con los personajes que hacen reflexionar sobre su tendencia a ser tan alejada de la gente.

Tsunoda ve que no todo es ser linda y cariñosa con sus superiores para lograr lo que quiere, descubre que las fachadas son una mentira y que el amor no solo puede venir de una fuente.

Ton cuenta sobre su pasado y el porqué de su actitud, y como Retsuko hizo que viera las cosas de otra manera, aunque ella fue la que lo acusó con el director.

Gori y Washimi siguen siendo amigas de Retsuko, la apoyan en todo momento y la acompañan como siempre al karaoke y al gimnasio, se contarán pasajes sobre ellas en donde quieren descubrir sobre el amor a edad tardía.

Se introducirán nuevos Oc a medida que la historia avance.

 **Eso es todo, no olviden de sintonizarnos.**


	2. 1 - Retsuko - Un día normal

**#1 Retsuko - Un día normal**

Suena la alarma de un despertador, en un gran condominio de viviendas individuales, inmediatamente aparece una pata apagando el dispositivo sin objeción. De las sabanas aparece una panda roja, era Retsuko, que ya habia admitido que un nuevo dia de rutina habia comenzado.

Esta se prepara rapidamente, aseandose, preparando su desayuno, y acomodando sus cosas para ir a trabajar, ella sabia que era un dia duro más, pero que debia soportar para ser una trabajadora ideal.

Es el camino de todos los dias, sale de su apartamento, llega al subterraneo, toma un tren atestado de animales hacia el centro de la ciudad, y llega a la oficina a duras penas, en el camino se encuentra a Fenneko que estaba esperando el ascensor.

"Hola Feneco, buenos dias"

"Buenos dias Retsuko, como estas?"

"Con sueño~ y algo preocupada por haida" menciona amablemente

"Por Haida ¿eh?" dice con su voz monótona

"No es lo que crees, es que aun no ha salido del hospital" reclama con preocupación

"Pues bueno, como va a salir si le dio neumonia al estar bajo la lluvia en plena borrachera, pudo haber muerto" explica sin despegar los ojos del teléfono

"Pues si, pero.. Oye! No deberías decir eso! " Retsuko reclama nuevamente

"No te preocupes, él ya saldra el dia de hoy, no puede eludir el trabajo por siempre"

"Oye, diciendo esas cosas ya te pareces a la señora Tsubone"

"¿Acaso ya me he vuelto una anciana tan rápido?"

"Jaja"

"Haha"

"Oh, que sorpresa señoritas, parece que se divierten antes del trabajo~"

Ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta, pero la subdirectora Tsubone estaba detrás de ellas y había escuchado toda la conversación.

"Ho.. hola señora Tsubone, Bue.. buenos días" dicen las oficinistas al unísono con nerviosismo

"Un poco mal, saben.. Me siento algo cansada y vieja, siento que no puedo hacer mi trabajo como los jóvenes, que hermoso es ser joven.."

"Lo.. lo sentimos señora Tsubone"

"Si, lo sentirán, EN LA GRAN PILA DE TRABAJO QUE TENDRÁN JAJAJA" dice esto mientras toma el ascensor sola, dejando a la panda y a la fennec aterrorizadas por el encuentro.

Las chicas sabían que este día sería muy duro..

Tipica mañana del dia a dia, todos los trabajadores ocuparon sus puestos antes de la llegada del jefe cerdo, Komiya llega algo antes que el jefe y revisa su mesa.

"Mesa con polvo.. No hay ninguna rosa en el florero y el humidificador no tiene agua,.. Bien, hoy es martes.. SEÑORITA FENNEKO?" al decir esto él voltea hacia su asiento, pero ella no estaba, voltea hacia el otro lado y..

"Oye, calmate ya estaba en ello, no te creas más que nosotros por ser el lamebotas del jefe" dice Fenneko de forma monótona , que fantasmalmente había llegado a la gran mesa del director, y en un parde minutos la mesa está limpia, la rosa estaba colocada en el florero y el humedecedor ya tenía agua para seguir funcionando.

Komiya está atónito, nisiquiera pudo responder lo que le dijo la fennec, solo se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo rápida que fue Fenneko.

"E.. Eso fue impresionante Fenneko" dice la impresionada panda roja que estaba en su computadora.

"No fue nada, pero igualmente estas actitudes ya me están molestando, no se que se creen ellos para hacernos hacer esto, no es parte de nuestro trabajo"

".. Lo se" dice Retsuko muy apenada

Se oyen unos pasos pesados, unos que aterrarian hasta al mamífero más feroz, Retsuko sabía que era el momento de su llegada, el jefe Ton había llegado, este se sienta en la gran mesa hecha para él, revisa el estado de esta y queda conforme, mientras que un nervioso Komiya le mostraba respeto y le consultaba algunas cosas del "trabajo" que tenían por hacer.

"TÉ .."

"Como dijo jefecito?"

"INÚTIL TRAEME UN TÉ" dice de forma seria gritando.

"S.. Si señor, ahora se lo preparo" dice una Retsuko que no tenía de otra más que obedecer, desde lo ocurrido en la reunión de negocios sabia que el jefe seguiría tratándolo así, ella sabía que aun hay problemas entre los dos, pero aun asi sabe que el jefe se preocupa mucho por ella.

"Aquí está su té, señor"

"Komiya, puedes dejarme hablar con la señorita por un segundo"

"Claro jefecito, como usted diga" dice Komiya, que a la vez miraba a la panda con una de esas sonrisas que sabe que ella va a recibir una reprimenda o algo asi.

"Retsuko, he estado revisando las incidencias de todos en el mes, y sabes, he encontrado algo interesante, el rendimiento de tu compañero Haida está bajando mucho.."

"Ah si?"

"Si, como ustedes son amigos, quería consultarte sobre esto, ¿Sabes qué le está pasando al señor Haida?

"Yo.. No sabría decirle, solo lo conozco del trabajo, almorzamos juntos.. Pero no tenemos ese tipo de amistad tan cercano"

"Ya veo.. Bueno, gracias Retsuko, puedes volver a trabajar" dice esto el gran cerdo mientras se disponía a ver unos papeles.

Retsuko tenía una sospecha sobre eso, ya que en el hospital, él había hecho un intento de declararse, pero salió mal, la pequeña panda no había dado respuesta clara sobre eso hasta ahora pero sentía que amigo estaría bien con ello, además Retsuko sentía que esto sería demaciado pronto, salir de la relación con Resasuke la hizo reflexionar sobre el amor.

"Que te dijo Retsuko" pregunta Fenneko mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

"Nah, el director Ton y sus preguntas mandonas, nada de que preocuparse"

"Ah si? Eso no dice tu rostro"

"Ahhh, no, que va jaja" ronrie la panda tratando de fingir la preocupación.

"Si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas, yo sospecho que es algo sobre Haida, ha estado algo.. Distraido últimamente, sabes, he notado que siempre he estado mirando hacia aquí en el trabajo, viene constantemente cuando no lo llaman, es buena compañía, pero debo sospechar"

"No, tranquila Fenneko, no es nada de eso.. jajaja"

"Si, como sea, volvamos al trabajo antes que Tsubone nos deje más papeles por organizar.."

"Claro.."

Las chicas continuaron trabajando durante todo el día, como ya eran comienzos de mes, el papeleo era más tranquilo y Retsuko pudo salir de la oficina a la hora normal, mientras se cambiaba para regresar a casa, se encuentra con Fenneko dentro de los lockers de las chicas..

"Por que tan apresurada Retsuko?" saluda con voz monótona

"Oh, hola Fenneko, solo quería salir un poco antes para visitar a Haida al hospital"

"Ya veo, entonces te acompañare, quiero molestar un poco a esa hiena" dice con malicia

"Oye! No seas cruel jaja"

"Ha ha ha"

Las dos salieron del edificio de la empresa para ir a visitar a su amigo que hoy le dan de alta en el hospital, ya eran las 6 pm, se estaba haciendo de noche, Retsuko estaba tranquila mientras mira como todo se va oscureciendo, mientras Fenneko tapeaba en tu teléfono con una habilidad impresionante al evitar obstáculos sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

"Fenneko, te veo muy concentrada en tu teléfono, ha pasado algo?" pregunta la panda

"Nada importante, solo es Manu, que esta intentando captar mi atención" dice con voz monótona mientras envía un mensaje.

"Manu?"

"Si, él leopardo de la cita a ciegas de Tsunoda, ese que siempre decía linda a todo" menciona con algo de molestia, la fennec no quería ir a esa reunión, pero las cervezas hicieron que todo fuera algo mejor, aunque ella no quería que la molestaran más.

"Ah...ya veo, pero él no te agrada? "

"No lo sé, tal vez me guste, tal vez no.. No lo sé"

"Y si lo intentas" dice Retsuko algo entusiasmada "Tal vez te enamores"

"Ha ha, si como no" se ríe de forma irónica, aunque no es visible para Retsuko, la fennec se sonroja sobre la idea de enamorarse ¿Será tan genial enamorarse de alguien?.

En medio de la conversa que tenían las compañeras de trabajo, llegan al hospital en donde está internado el joven hiena, ingresan al lugar, y detrás de la primera puerta encuentran a Haida con su clásica chaqueta de cuero despidiéndose de las enfermeras que lo atendieron.

"Haida! Por aquí!" Grita Retsuko para llamar la atención.

Inmediatamente al verla, el joven hiena se avergüenza un poco y la saluda mientras se rasca la cabeza "Hola Retsuko, no sabía que vendrías, me hubiese arreglado mejor.. jaja"

"Oye, yo también estoy aquí" Dice Fenneko sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

"Ah, hola Fenneko, tu también venias?"

"No quería perderme de esto, además no tenia nada que hacer, así que dije, por que no?"

"Jaja, nadie te obligó a que vinieras fenneko" refuta el joven de manera sarcástica.

"Nadie te obligó a que te enfermaras, pero igual te ocurrió verdad, ahora por ti hemos tenido mucho trabajo, me gustaría desahogarme un poco" dice la fennec tratando de victimizarse

"F.. Fenneko, no es para tanto" Retsuko trata de parar la conversación antes de que llegue más lejos, sin darse cuenta la panda ve como la pequeña fennec y el hiena median sus fuerzas para ver quien sería el ganador de esta riña..Lo único que puede hacer Retsuko en una situación así es reír amablemente y dejarlos ser.

Retsuko sabía Esta sería una noche divertida con amigos.

 **Próximo episodio: #2 Fenneko - La selfie**


	3. 2 - Fenneko - La selfie

**#2 Fenneko - La selfie**

Suena la alarma de un despertador en un condominio de apartamentos, al lado izquierdo de esta, se mueve algo entre las sábanas y una pata se asoma para apagar el interruptor, el dispositivo se apaga, pero luego de unos segundos se enciende con mucha más fuerza de antes, de pronto y de la nada se oye un golpe. Al fin la alarma había sido apagada por una pequeña pata color café claro.

"Ugh, que aburrido" dice sin salir de las sábanas, con unas grandes ojeras, algo caídas por el sueño, el pequeño depredador se dispone a prepararse para ir a trabajar. Este se prepara rápidamente sin dejar de ver su teléfono en todo momento, parece como si lo llevara pegado a su mano, toma su bolso, procura no olvidar nada y emprende el camino a un nuevo día más de trabajo.

Es un duro tramo hasta llegar a la empresa en donde trabaja, en donde debe tomar un tren atestado de animales, caminar varias cuadras y esperar no cruzarse con nadie en el camino, almenos si eso se le cumplía, sería un gran regalo, por que ya tiene suficientes problemas en el trabajo, pero no todo sale como queremos.

"Que tráfico tan molesto, ¿de verdad permiten que tanta gente ingrese a un tren?" dice con mucha molesta el pequeño animal que apenas salía del tren.

Este mira su teléfono otra vez, parece que es temprano, un gran alivio, ya que quería arreglarse un poco después de todo ese caos dentro del tren. Al salir de la estación ve a alguien conocido, unos pequeños cuernos y una blusa rosa que se distinguen a lo lejos, aquel mamífero voltea rápidamente hacia nuestro protagonista y desaparece entre la multitud.

De manera aleatoria, aquella sirueta aparece detrás de nuestro protagonista.

"Hola Fenneko~" Saluda Tsunoda enérgicamente.

"H.. Hola Tsunoda, ¿también tomas este tren?" pregunta de manera nerviosa que a la vez trata de ser monótona

"Ah, nop, es que el taxi que me trajo tenia una emergencia y tuvo que dejarme aqui~"

"Oh, ya veo, entonces te has perdido?"

"Algo así, pero no me preocupa, por que te encontré~"

"S.. Si, claro, ¿vamos? No quiero llegar tarde" Fenneko se sonroja, sin saber el por qué.

Y aqui están, Fenneko y Tsunoda caminando juntas al trabajo, eso no se lo esperaba la fennec que a duras penas puede saludar a la cierva que tiene atrás tuyo.

En el trayecto la ciervo ve a Fenneko, su cola esponjada y su figura la hacen ver muy linda, aunque su forma de caminar tan rápida y con molestia hace que Tsunoda ría un poco para si misma, la fennec está nerviosa y parece que la ciervo sabe por qué.

"Oye Fenneko~"

"Si?"

"Nos tomamos una selfie?~"

"Ah!?"

Fenneko es del tipo de persona que Nunca.. Pero NUNCA se tomaría una selfie sin un motivo importante para ella, pero Tsunoda insiste demasiado, esto se está volviendo algo muy molesto para la fennec.

"Vamos, por favor~ Solo una y ya no molestaré más, lo juro~"

"Pero estamos toda desarregladas, ¿por que no más tarde?"

"Pero se perdería el momento, además te ves muy linda, vamoss~"

"..." La molestia en la fennec crece, a la vez que el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Por favor~ Por favor~ Por favooor3~"

"BIEN, pero si acepto, ¿dejarás de molestar?"

"Oki~" detrás de su falda negra, la ciervo cruza los dedos, no puede dejar ir a la fennec fácilmente.

A una cuadra del edificio de la empresa ellas se acomodan para tomarse el selfie, Tsunoda se acerca rapidamente hacia Fenneko que está algo temerosa de que las vean juntas, ya que si Haida las ve así, va a estar burlandose de ella durante el resto del día. Tsunoda se acerca un poco más a la fennec, sus mejillas se chocan y Fenneko siente un rayo que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo, esto es algo que nunca había sentido, pero aún así le parecía raro, sentirse así por otra chica. La fennec se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Tsunoda se había dado cuenta.

"Fenneko, sonrie~"

El flash del teléfono rosa de la ciervo se encende y cuando foto está lista, Fenneko se separa de inmediatoal ver que ya había terminado, simplemente siguió caminando directo a la empresa. La fennec no es del tipo de persona cariñosa, siempre se mantiene alejada de todos, pero ahora siente que su espacio personal había sido invadido de la manera más random, ella sin darse cuenta estaba completamente roja. Tsunoda simplemente se le queda mirando y la sigue hasta el edificio.

"No la soporto" reniega la fennec

"Que linda es~" dice la ciervo

"Esa chica me pone los pelos de punta" dice Fenneko refunfuñando para si misma mientras toma el Ascensor.

El día transcurre con normalidad, gracias a sus amigos Retsuko y Haida ella logra olvidar ese vergonzoso incidente con la ciervo, mientras estaban almorzando Fenneko oye una notificación en su teléfono, como de costumbre, inmediatamente saca el teléfono de su bolso y mira en la red social.

"Gracias por ayudarme Fenneko Tqm 3 #Amigas #EncuentroCasual #Selfie" decía debajo de la foto que mostraba a una Tsunoda muy radiante con uniforme de trabajo y a una Fenneko que se veía muy avergonzada por estar tan pegada a otra persona, de inmediato el color café claro de su rostro se torna rojo por la vergüenza..

"TSUNODAAAA!!!!!!!"

 **Próximo episodio: #3 Haida - Bajo la lluvia**


	4. 3 - Haida - Bajo la lluvia

**#3 Haida - Bajo la lluvia**

Pasos se oyen a lo lejos, que se confunden de las gotas de lluvia de aquella pequeña tormenta que se había formado ahí, las luces nocturnas de una esquina alejada se ciernen sobre un animal triste, un cascarón borracho y apenado de si mismo que no logra decirle lo que siente a la chica que ama, y lo peor aún que esa chica ya tiene novio y parece totalmente enamorada de él,

El mamífero frustrado y confundido ve a lo lejos una lata flotando en un pequeño charco de lluvia que había en el callejón, este se acerca para mirarlo más de cerca, este era de una lata de café que venden en las maquinas expendedoras, esto inmediatamente hizo que el joven estallara de ira, lo único que vio detrás de esa lata vacía, fueron sus sueños vacíos de estar con ella, pero aun más, vaciados por aquel tipo del que ella está enamorada.

El estallido de ira hizo que el joven tratara de patear aquella lata que le recordaba todas esas cosas, fue un intento en vano, sin darse cuenta el mamífero se encontraba tendido en el sueño con una frustración que no le desearía a nadie..

Se queda admirando las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él, en cada una de estas veía las posibilidades de estar con ella, de besarla, de abrazarla, de ser alguien en quien pueda confiar, todas y cada una de esas ideas cruzan su mente de manera fugaz.

El ebrio joven se levanta del suelo algo adolorido por la caída, pero no sentía que era grave, tenía que continuar, tenía que prevalecer, no podía dejarse ganar por ese enano de pacotilla, debía ser el hombre que ella quiere.

En medio de su caminata a casa, el joven se percata de algo, con algo de dificultad ve una pareja, muy a lo lejos, era confuso, estaba demaciado borracho como para darse cuenta de ello, poco a poco fue acercándose a ellos, sin percatarse que los demás animales le miran con sospecha.

Él se acerca a la distancia correcta, ve borroso pero era ella, su amada, en una cita, parece que lo disfruta, parece que todo va bien, parece que todo está mejor sin él persiguiendola.

El joven mamífero se sentía tan débil, tan solo, tan desdichado, ya vió todo lo que tenía que ver, ella era feliz y eso es lo que cuenta, con pasos arrastrados y delirantes, el joven se reposa sobre un árbol alejado de la plaza, solo quería descansar, solo quería no saber nada.

"Esta bien, si eres feliz.. Retsuko"

El joven siente movimientos, cachetadas en la mejilla, "Ugh.." dice para que dejen de molestarlo, solo quería seguir en su sueño profundo. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" se escucha una voz pero muy lejana, el mamífero ya no sabe que es real y que no "Juro que ya no volveré a beber tanto Retsuko" balbucea frente a la persona que esta tratando de ayudarlo, apenas logra verlo antes de desmayarse, ve a un panda rojo muy familiar.

Pierde el conocimiento.. Todo se vuelve negro.

Al día siguiente el joven despierta en una cama de hospital, vendado en la cabeza y con una diálisis en el brazo izquierdo, lo primero que pienza era de que le había pasado, como había llegado ahí, lo primero que ve es su chaqueta, aquella chaqueta que siempre usa al salir, luego ve por la ventana, se da cuenta ya era de día, trata de recordar lo que pasó, se emborracha? , estuvo vagando solitariamente por la ciudad? y luego vió a Retsuko en una cita?

"Ugh, mi cabeza" Reclama el hiena con pesar

"O-oh, ya has despertado" se oye una voz temerosa

Haida voltea hacia la voz, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, abrió sus ojos de par en par para comprobar que era realmente él, era un panda rojo, era Resasuke.

"Tu-tu.. Que haces aquí?!" reclama molesto Haida

"E-em.. Teléfono" el panda rojo le señala en donde esta el teléfono del hiena.

"Pero que..?.. Okey" Haida rápidamente toma su teléfono y se da cuenta que tiene muchas llamadas perdidas de Retsuko y casualmente solo una de Fenneko.

Voltea suavemente para ver al panda rojo al lado izquierdo de él, este con señas le pide que lo agregue a sus contactos, Haida con mucha duda acerca su teléfono al de él para completar el proceso.

[Resasuke ha sido agregado]

"Y entonces, ahora que?"

Resasuke le indica que mire su teléfono.

[Se me dan mal las palabras, prefiero textear]

[Ya veo.. Entonces puedes explicarte?]

[Si, cuando regresaba a casa te vi recostado sobre un árbol, creí que estabas muerto o algo así, pero cuando te vi de cerca te reconocí, ¿Eres amigo de Retsuko verdad?]

Haida al ver este mensaje se queda sorprendido, voltea a ver al panda rojo, pero este no muestra expresiones, su posición estoica y su expresión en blanco hizo que el hiena se incomodara más de lo que está.

[Si, claro, solo su amigo]

[Ya veo.. Bueno y entonces como te vi tan mal, llame a una ambulancia, pero sabes, decías cosas muy raras sobre Retsuko y amor y no se, simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hiciera, ayudar a alguien en peligro]

[No me digas.. Que ella.. Me vio en ese estado?]

[No, no te vio, como te dije, yo estaba volviendo a casa]

[Después de una gran cita..]

[Aún tienes oportunidad con ella]

Haida se queda boquiabierto por ese mensaje, como es que su actual novio me dice estas cosas, esto acaso tiene algún sentido? Se pregunta a sí mismo.

[Pero que dices?]

[Digo que aún puedes tenerla a tu lado]

[Y cómo se supone que haga eso?]

[Simplemente dile lo que sientes]

[De que hablas, ella está embobada por tí, no entiendo como funcionaria eso]

[No lo esta]

[Cómo lo sabes]

[Simplemente lo siento]

"MIENTES!!!!" Grita a todo pulmón el ya cansado Haida, no quería leer más tonterías, de pronto este empieza a toser incontrolablemente, las enfermeras ingresan al cuarto rápidamente, que a la vez le piden al panda rojo dejar el ambiente.

Horas más tarde Haida recibe un mensaje de texto de Resasuke diciendo..

[Las relaciones son como las plantas, si les das agua, luz y tiempo, podrás hacerlas crecer hasta donde quieras]

Haida simplemente deja caer su teléfono sobre la cama, mientras ve el techo blanco del cuarto buscando algúna respuesta.

"Espero que tengas razón.."

 **Próximo episodio: #4 Haida - Regreso al trabajo**


	5. 4 - Haida - Regreso al trabajo

**#4 Haida - Regreso al trabajo**

Era muy temprano y Haida lo sabia, este había salido animado de su casa ya que el día de ayer habían pasado una buena noche de amigos, aveces esas pequeñas chicas pueden ser muy buenas haciéndole olvidar las cosas malas y tediosas que trae la vida. A un parde cuadras del edificio de la empresa el joven hiena se encuentra con quien nadie querría encontrarse.

"Hola señor Haida, buenos días"

"B-buenos días Director Ton"

"Oye tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada, no te pongas nervioso"

"L-lo siento señor"

Haida estaba sorprendido de ver al director tan temprano, la verdad es que no quería encontrarse así en esta situación con el él, ya que hasta el joven hiena sabe que ha bajado su rendimiento por estar pensando en otras cosas, a parte de que le falló a todo el departamento enfermandose justo en el cierre de mes.

"Entonces muchacho, ya te sientes mejor para volver al trabajo?"

"Si señor, pero de verdad, discúlpeme, fue una irresponsabilidad mía haberme enfermado en una fecha tan crucial para el departamento" dice mientras agacha su cabeza en signo de disculpas

"No te preocupes, eso ya fue resuelto" dice el gran cerdo seriamente "Todos en la oficina ayudaron con el cierre de mes, pero nadie te culpa, todos tenemos problemas y eso es inevitable" le explica a un joven hiena que estaba sorprendido.

"Prometo que esto ya no ocurrirá"

"Eso espero muchacho, y bien vas a entrar" pregunta Ton mientras abre la puerta para su trabajador.

"C-claro, muchas gracias señor"

Inmediatamente después de Haida ingresara al edificio el gran cerdo entra, pero se dirige a otro lugar para ver otros temas.

Haida toma el ascensor rápidamente para llegar a la oficina, esa pequeña experiencia con el jefe lo había dejado algo nervioso, pero prometió que se mantendría concentrado en el trabajo. El joven hiena camina por el pasillo hasta su oficina, llega a los lockers de los hombres, se coloca el uniforme de trabajo y se dirige rápidamente a la oficina que ya estaba ocupada por sus compañeros.

"Haida, que tal?" "Haida volviste" "Oye Haida ven" decían muchos conocidos alrededor que estaban alegres de ver a su compañero con buena salud.

"Hola chicos, saben discúlpenme por faltar, por mi culpa les dejaron mucho trabajo.."

"No hay problema" "No te preocupes hermano" "Nisiquiera se notó la diferencia" dicen a su alrededor con gran sinceridad.

El joven hiena camina hacia su escritorio para empezar con el trabajo, mira por arriba del monitor de su computadora, ve que una pequeña panda roja coloca un vaso de té en la mesa del director Ton.

"Buenos días Haida"

"Oh, hola Fenneko, buenos días" dice sin mirarla

"Y entonces, listo para trabajar?"

"Y como no lo estaría, estar todos esos días en el hospital me han oxidado un poco, debo ejercitar para mantener el ritmo" dice con entusiasmo mientras mueve los hombros como preparación.

"Acaso teclear es ejercitar?" dice de forma burlona

"Claro, te cansas, ves errores contables y ejercitas la mente, es bueno volver"

"Ha ha bien, amante del trabajo, vas a ayudarme con unas cosas" dice mientras la fennec vuelve a su escritorio.

"Ni lo sueñes" dice burlonamente

"Ha ha ha" ríe la fennec

El día transcurre sin problemas, como todos los días Retsuko sirve té al gran cerdo y le dejan algo de trabajo extra, los dos compañeros ven que anda algo distraída, pero saben que la panda es muy fuerte, ella estará bien.

Al final del día Haida se queda un poco más en la oficina, no quería regresar a casa junto a las chicas ya que seria incomodo si Fenneko los deja solos denuevo, el joven hiena sabia que no podía ir tan acelerado, aun recuerda ese mensaje que le dejó Resasuke, el ya sabía que Retsuko rompería con él, y no le ha afectado para nada y entonces, para qué la invitó a salir desde el principio?

"Demonios, ese panda rojo" Refunfuña para si mismo mientras se ponía su chaqueta para salir de la oficina, la noche de verano es agradable, Haida camina hacia la plaza principal a ver que cosas podrían interesarle, a lo lejos ve una cara conocida, esta era Tsunoda que estaba en un café cerca de él. Mira sus grandes ojos y ve lo segura que es ella, parece que se divierte mucho estando sola, aunque es extraño verla así, el joven hiena solo creía que ella era ese tipo de chicas que solo andan de Shopping y se toman selfies a cada momento, las ideas raras de Fenneko habían distorsionado su pensar.

En el reflejo del teléfono de tsunoda se ve la sirueta de un hiena, ella inmediatamente mira la ventana y lo ve caminando muy pensativo, la ciervo rápidamente sale del café y saluda.

"Hola~" saluda intempestivamente

"H-hola Tsunoda"

"Tú eres Haida de contabilidad verdad?" "Que casualidad que nos encontremos, como estás? , estás bien?~"

"S-si estoy bien, ya me he recuperado por completo" La ciervo se acercaba más con cada pregunta, mientras eso ocurre el sonrojo de este se hace cada vez más notable, Tsunoda es muy linda.

"No quieres tomar un café?" estaba esperando a una cita, pero me dejaron plantada, vamos que no te va a tomar mucho, por favor~"

"Claro, no hay problema" No podía negarse, ahora está en un gran aprieto, Fenneko lo va a matar si se entera de esto.

La ciervo y el hiena entran al café, y hablan sobre cosas sin importancia, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Haida se da cuenta que ella es muy agradable, poco a poco los dos fueron tomando confianza pero aun asi, oír a Tsunoda sobre relaciones es algo.. incomodo.

"Y entonces Haida, ya has tenido novia? Te has enamorado de alguien?~"

La pregunta le cae como un balde de agua fría, en ese segundo recuerda todo lo sucedido y se sonroja un poco.

"Claro, pero no es nada importante jeje" responde con nerviosismo mientras pone la pata detrás de la nuca.

"Ya veo, enamorarse es bueno, sabes, hace que todo lo veas color de rosa, hasta el punto que adores hasta sus defectos, jeje~"

"Pero Tsunoda, acaso no te has enamorado así?" pregunta con timidez

"Si, pero esta bien, solo espero encontrar al correcto, nada más ~"

"Ja ja, espero que tengas suerte" dice algo sonrojado, la ciervo tiene razón, seguramente es por eso que Retsuko no ha dado respuesta alguna, ahora Haida comprende un poco más el sentir de una chica.

"Bueno, debo irme, mañana debo ir temprano al trabajo, oye Haida, gracias por acompañarme, me he relajado mucho hablando así con un compañero de trabajo"

"Nah, no te preocupes, yo también te agradezco, me has ayudado a ver las cosas de otra manera"

La ciervo toma su bolso y de él saca un teléfono rosa con decoraciones muy monas " Suerte con Retsuko, joven Haida" inmediatamente después de eso toma una selfie con Haida detrás, en el teléfono se muestra a un Haida con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una Tsunoda sonriente.

"Que buena selfie~"

 **Próximo episodio: #5 Tsunoda - Lindura en la oficina**


	6. 5 - Tsunoda - Lindura en la oficina

**#5 Tsunoda - Lindura en la oficina**

Es un dia maravilloso, la luz matutina del sol ilumina a través de las cortinas rosas de un apartamento en una de las ciudades más alejadas de Tokio, suena una alarma en la mesita de noche de este cuarto, pero inmediatamente es apagada por una pequeña pata con una excelente maniqura, Tsunoda ya estaba levantada desde antes de que aquella alarma sonara, ella abre las cortinas de su cuarto e inhala el dulce aire matutino de aquel pueblo, "Hoy será otro buen día~" dice con entusiasmo.

La ciervo se prepara para ir a trabajar, se asea, se maquilla con cuidado para resaltar su linda mirada, escoje entre toda la ropa que tiene en el ropero para salir, al abrir el gran mueble, toda la ropa cae sobre ella, ella simplemente atina a reírse por lo ocurrido.

Toma su bolso y se dispone a salir a trabajar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar un taxi para llegar al edificio de la empresa, ya que el tren está demaciado lejos para ir con él. De camino dentro del taxi Tsunoda ve las redes sociales, le da like a una foto de Manumaru mostrando un plato de comida que el preparó, mira los comentarios de las fotos que colocó en su perfil y ve uno en particular.

[Fenneko: Buen maquillaje]

"Ja ja ja ~" ríe suavemente, sabía que a la fennec no le agradaba, y que ese comentario era simplemente para no ser descortés, Tsunoda sabe igualmente que ella es así y que se veía muy linda cuando se enoja, al recordar esto un pequeño rubor se muestra en la ciervo, y sonríe.

Al llegar al edificio de la empresa, Tsunoda se encuentra con unas amigas del trabajo que la alagan por lo bien que luce con la blusa fuxia y la falda blanca que lleva puesta, la ciervo agradece a las chicas por los alagos y se dirige rápidamente a la oficina de contabilidad, a empezar un nuevo buen día de trabajo.

"Increible~" Dice sorprendida mientras el director Ton le muestra su nuevo palo de golf de cien mil yenes

"Si, muchacha, cien mil, este palo es tan caro que creo que lo pondré en un estante, es muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees?"

"Increible~ se ve muy bien director ~"

La ciervo sabe que la observan, hasta Komiya se queda celoso de lo bien que hace que el director se sienta alagado, obviamente unos ojos lindos y una linda figura marcan la diferencia en estos casos. Al otro lado de la oficina el trío de oficinistas compuesto por una panda, un hiena y una fennec la observan algo incómodos por la escena.

La ciervo lo sabía, muchos la miran mal por ello, pero al ver a Retsuko algo en la ciervo cambió, se sentía mal por ella al enterarse por otros que era maltratada por el jefe, y era hora de cambiar las cosas.

"Director Ton~"

"Dígame señorita Tsunoda, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?" dice sin dejar de practicar movimientos con el palo

"Será posible que me permita servirle algo de té en ocaciones, se que soy un poco mala en ello, pero me gustaría practicar~"

"Pero claro, cuando quieras, no podría negarle a una chica tan linda una taza de te" dice mientras hacia otro movimiento de golf

"Gracias, usted es increible~"

Algo es algo, Tsunoda logra lo que quería, pero no era por Retsuko en realidad, era para agradarle más a la fennec, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver esta escena.

Tsunoda se da cuenta de esto, y en un pequeño reflejo de ella ríe para si misma, y le da un pequeño guiño a la fennec que se sonroja y molesta a la vez por esa actitud. Ahora Fenneko sospecha más de la ciervo.

El dia transcurre tranquilamente, la ciervo es una practicante en la empresa y ve algunos problemas contables, pero no tan determinantes. Aunque aún así, ella se esfuerza bastante para llegar a ser contratada. Durante todo el día ayuda a todos en la oficina y es alargada por ello, no siente la presión del trabajo como lo demás ya que ella es una chica muy alegre. Aunque con 21 años ya va sintiendo como es ser un oficinista competitivo.

Al final de la tarde todos habían terminado el trabajo del día, Tsunoda se arregla un poco antes de ir a casa en el locker de las chicas. Ella se encuentra mirándose en unos de los grandes espejos de los labaderos. Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose, la ciervo voltea y saluda.

"Hola señorita Retsuko, hola señorita Fenneko~"

"Ah, hola Tsunoda" la panda saluda amablemente

"Que tal.. " dice Fenneko sin dejar de mirar su teléfono, el dia de hoy no quería lidiar con la ciervo.

Las chicas intercambian palabras con normalidad y se despiden de Tsunoda, esta se queda viéndolas mientras caminan juntas hacia el ascensor, sonríe un poco por la buena amistad que tienen las compañeras. Después de un rato la ciervo recibe un mensaje de texto, era de unos de sus amigos,

[Hola Tsu, buenas tardes, sabes, ¿recuerdas eso de las citas a ciegas? Pues estamos organizando este evento otra vez y sería bueno que te nos unieras, les voy a traer nuevos compañeros para estar más variados, ¿que dices? ¿Te unes?]

"¿Uhm, cita en grupo? bueno, ya que~" Dice para si misma mientras responde el mensaje, guarda el teléfono y camina de regreso a casa.

"Hoy fue un lindo día, mañana será uno mejor~"

 **Próximo episodio: #6 Retsuko - Estamos para apoyarte**


	7. Anuncio 1 - Grandness

**Hola,**

Si has llegado hasta este punto, dejame decirte que estoy agradecido que hayas leido mi pequeña historia sobre la serie de Aggretsuko :D

Este fic nació por la motivación de un joven que quería crear una buena historia de la serie, ya que el final me dejó un gran vacío en donde tenía que rellenarlo con sus propias historias.

Este Fanfic ha sido publicado desde el principio en el **amino** oficial del fandom

Por si quieren ingresar y ver mis Fics por adelantado y con un estilo más colorido: /invite/PAXIYZRV7U

Luego fue publicado en el **wappad**.

Por si quieren apoyarme aquí también (está en el episodio 8 al igual que en el amino)

https/my.w.tt/yAeu5tiugN

Se que muchos reclamarán por las fallas ortográficas o el estilo como hago los diálogos, simplemente puedo decir que se me hace más cómodo así.. Luego más adelante cuando termine esta historia buscaré un editor para que me ayude con esto.

 _Pass.. Es un secreto.. Pero tengo escritos ya 16 episodios... Pero shhh no les digas a nadie jeje_

 **Bueno, sin más cháchara.. Se los agradezco a todos.**

 **Sigan disfrutando de la serie.**

 **Y no olviden de comentar :)**

 **Todo comentario es valido, hasta con colocar un puntito basta xD**


End file.
